Mastigoras
|ailments = Bleeding Stun |weaknesses = Dragon Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted: Nrex117}} Mastigoras (マスティゴラス, Masutigorasu) is a Flying Wyvern. Physiology Mastigoras is a brown-colored wyvern, with darker brown stripes forming a zigzagging pattern down the back, and a pale brown underbelly. Mastigoras's wings are bat-like, with black webbing and the digits ending in long, segmented, whip-like appendages. The segmented tail splits halfway down into five tails. All of the whips on the ones and the tails end in three small claws. Abilities Mastigoras are top predators that make easy work of prey with their whip-like wing digits. These "whips" are designed to lacerate flesh and cause intense pain and are used for long distance attacks or piercing the armored hides of prey. Behavior Masitgoras are incredibly aggressive creatures. They will ruthlessly attack hunters and prey, and will even take on anything as big or bigger than themselves. However, unlike most wyverns which are just naturally aggressive, Mastigoras are driven by an extreme form of fear-based aggression. Being exceedingly nervous, the slightest sense of danger will cause the creature to unleash an attack of unparalleled ferocity. Habitat Mastigoras is normally found in the Desert, Old Desert, Jungle, Great Forest, Sandy Plains, Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, Flooded Forest, Jurassic Frontier, Ancestral Steppe, Heaven's Mount, and the Dunes. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Superfamily: Whip Wing Wyvern *Family: Mastigo Mastigoras is a part of the Flying Wyvern classification. Habitat Range Mastigoras have been recorded inhabiting the Desert, Old Desert, Jungle, Great Forest, Jurassic Frontier, Ancestral Steppe, Dunes, and the Heaven's Mount in the Old World. In the New World they inhabit the Sandy Plains, Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, and the Flooded Forest. Ecological Niche Mastigoras are predators that make quick work of prey with their sharp teeth, whip-like wing appendages, and talons. These wyverns are predominantly aerial hunters relying on their excellent vision to locate prey from above and then attack with talons and teeth exposed. These wyverns must compete with other large predators in the Gorge such as Tigrex, Rathalos, Rathian, Lolo Gougarf/Ray Gougarf, Espinas Subspecies, Rajang, Pariapuria, and Yian Garuga. Mastigoras would much rather escape than fight off one of these powerful monsters. Biological Adaptations Mastigoras have long whip-like appendages on their wings along with thick wing-like tails. These whips are similar to the appendages exhibited by Berukyurosu, Doragyurosu, and Zenaserisu. These whips are tipped with hard, sharp claws that can easily cut up prey, causing wounds that can bleed profusely. Mastigoras's flying abilities are comparable to a Rathalos with the help of its powerful wings. The wings are tough, the membranes are said to be thick and leathery. Behavior Masitgoras are incredibly aggressive creatures. They will ruthlessly attack hunters and prey, and will even take on anything as big or bigger than themselves. However, unlike most wyverns which are just naturally aggressive, Mastigoras are driven by an extreme form of fear-based aggression. Being exceedingly nervous, the slightest sense of danger will cause the creature to unleash an attack of unparalleled ferocity. Notes *The number of tails a Mastigoras can have varies, with some only having one single tail to as many as nine. However, seeing a Mastigoras with more or less than five is rare. *Mastigoras shares some similarities with Berukyurosu, Doragyurosu, and Zenaserisu. However, it is not actually related to either of them. *Mastigoras's design is based off whips, specifically a cat o' nine tails whip. *The name Mastigoras comes from mastigo- which is Greek for "whip". *Its head, back, wings, and whip appendages can be broken, and the tail cluster can be severed. *Mastigoras's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Nrex117 Category:MonsterHunterFlacko